Super Smash Brothers Stargate
by jordan.jett.54
Summary: Characters from Super Smash Brothers and more discover a Stargate while exploring planets.


Super Smash Brothers Stargate

* * *

Episode 1: Luck of the Dice

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog, Rayman face off. They are tossing dice. Lieutenant Commander Data watches, summarizing each throw, adding numbers like 5+3=8, 1+1=2, and 2+2=4. Jazz Jazkrabbit and Spaz Jackrabbit spin songs like Galactic and Path to Nowhere. Sonic jumps around bouncing off walls. Rayman rolls a 12.

"You rolled a 12," broadcasts Data. Rayman gains a chip. The sound of Jazz's trumpet creates perceptible harmonic reverberations around the room, in objects, such as the lamp or cell phone antennae. Spaz and Data compare improvisational paintings.

"Your paint matches the canvas color," says Spaz to Data.

Data replies. "My use of the canvas is inspired by 21st-century art and artists from the 21st century. I learned this on Wikipedia."

Jazz and Spaz flew to Carrotus. There, citizens walked around collecting money. The radios are absent and people live in smart homes. He can talk to any Pokemon on Facebook even if they are in their Pokeball on the Internet. He could even compete with a team in a training tournament. Several Metapods won. It was unclear how the Triforce affected outcomes. Various temples were known for using software designs as scenery and dice. And the playing field was anywhere.

Mewtwo stands on two worlds. One side is of ocean; one side is of desert. At the sandtrap puddle, Mew demonstrates levitation to Mewtwo. Training tournaments consistently gave common ground to intergalactic competitive athletes. Mewtwo's ability to communicate language through energetic waves helped exploration of multiple galaxies. Traversing planets like Diamondus or Zebes became a safer practice for teams assembled through Super Smash Brothers. Samus Aran worked with Mewtwo to scan and upload reports on augmented territories or diminished habitats. Triangulation allowed them to keep track of their coordinates relative to their landing site, their space station, landmarks and safe known destinations.

Mewtwo is practicing freethrows. He used the sandtrap puddle to play pool basketball. Samus Aran thought ponderously. "Maybe that would be more worthwhile than deep space exploration. I am satisfied by my work's rewards. Somewhere out there are people who deserve to continue the same path I did. We now have the opportunity to discover new goals," she posted to Facebook through her helmet microphone with voice recognition on a wireless mobile network.

From inside the puddle, a large circular ring is glowing blue. A net wormhole blasts through the circle. Mew and Mewtwo stand waiting for a clue to how or why this took place.

* * *

Episode 2: A Cream Filling

* * *

Kirby, Link and Pikachu are swinging on rainforest tree branches. The vegetation is thick, almost blinding from a distance. They pass several recognizable varieties of fruit. Each of them have sampled wildly growing berries: blueberries, strawberries, raspberries, blackberries, cherries, acai berries all within range. They traverse the jungle, like the galaxy, at a high speed. Their fast pace gives them momentum.

Suddenly, a glowing blue energetic wave pops out of a large ring like toast from a toaster. The Stargate is in front of them, and the tree branches hurl Kirby, Link and Pikachu into it like sloths on a swing set. The other side of the Stargate is another planet. Kirby, Link and Pikachu appear underwater in the sandtrap puddle. They swim to the surface to meet Mew, Mewtwo and Samus Aran.

"Hey. Are you all alright?" Mewtwo asks. Link is stunned. Pikachu replies.

"I'm feeling good, but I don't know how this happened. Where are we?"

"This is Tubelectric," says Mew. "I have Alakazam on Facebook chat." Alakazam is calling Mew with Facebook video chat.

"Pikachu! Link! Kirby! You must have passed through some kind of wormhole warp event," states Alakazam. "It took you from Jungrock to Tubelectric."

"It is called a Stargate. It was built by the Ancients," Mewtwo tells them.

"How do you know?" Kirby asks.

"My trainer watched it on TV," answered Mewtwo.

Link grunted. "I made strawberry jelly and cream doughnuts," he said.

"Yes!" exclaimed Samus Aran. She grabbed a doughnut from Link and took a big bite.

* * *

Episode 3: Morphing Ball

* * *

While they ate doughnuts, Kirby thought about the ramifications of such an ancient artifact technological discovery. At warp speed, one could be anywhere in seconds by traveling through the Stargate. He thought about travelling to Diamondus to harvest diamonds.

Jazz and Spaz Jackrabbit met Lori Jackrabbit and Eva Earlong at the Tavern on Carrotus. They ordered a round of carrot juice. Topic of discussion was the recently discovered lava waterfall in a forest only several kilometers outside the castle. They had experience seeing lava waterfalls before, but never in this convenient a location. "A generator constructed to take advantage of this lava fall could power 20,000 homes. Villagers want to turn this into a resource," said Jazz. He took a sip of his carrot juice.

Lori spoke to him. "Construction of such an engineering feat would be ultra ridiculously extremely expensive since we'd likely need to hire a team of Geodudes and keep some around for maintenance. The total cost could be millions of Rupees."

"The Pokémon would want Pokeyen," Spaz pointed out.

In the gym next to the Tavern, a Metapod team were practicing harden while simultaneously avoiding dodgeballs thrown by Machamp. Machamp used water balloons.

In the Tavern, Eva Earlong explained the multiple facets of the royal budget. "Spending on education is through the roof this year along with natural disaster relief effort reserve funds," she said.

The subject was dull to Jazz. He was an explorer, a groundbreaker. "We could help our economy by stopping Tingle's monopoly over the map-making industry." Whether or not anyone else had ever mapped all the areas Tingle had mapped, it was fair to ask for an alternative in the industry.

Kirby floated around the sandtrap puddle. In the leaves behind a bench, he found a device that matched the stone appearance of the Stargate.

"Maybe that's some kind of external controller for the Stargate," said Mew, a history professor.

"Indeed! How remarkable!" stated Alakazam over Facebook video chat.

"Indeed," Mewtwo confirmed. "That is the dialer for the Stargate."

Mew spun the dialer, quickly activating it. Meanwhile Link played ocarina. The blue glow filled the Stargate again.

"What are you doing!" Samus asked. Link's ocarina playing seemed to distort the wave coming through the Stargate. Mew levitated into the wormhole.

* * *

Episode 4: Free Bird

* * *

Mewtwo was concerned. He said "Mew, none of us know where you're going."

"Pika! Pika! Pikachu!"

"And I've never seen a Stargate used in conjunction with real magic," Mewtwo continued. "What song is that?"

"The theme song from Harry Potter," Link told him.

"That could have unforeseen consequences!" Mewtwo followed Mew into the Stargate.

Jesse, James and Meowth were at the bowling alley in Vermillion City. Meowth bowled a strike.

"Great job, Meowth!"

"Yeah, great job, Meowth!"

Meowth smiled earnestly. "Thanks Jesse!" Thanks James!"

All of a sudden, a red glow entered one of Jesse's Pokeballs. Another red beam of light entered James' Pokeball.

"Those were empty..." All three were dumbfounded. They were speechless for a moment. Then Jessee opened her Pokeball. Mewtwo came out of the Pokeball. Surprised, Mewtwo created a colorful translucent shield around himself.

James followed suit, letting Mew out of the Pokeball. Mew looked gleeful. He took a celebrity shot, bowling a strike. "That counts for my game," Meowth said.

"Great job Mew!"

"Yeah, great job, Mew!"

Mew grinned at Jesse and James. Any opportunity for free bowling was one he'd take.

Mewtwo let down his shield, realizing he was just at the bowling alley.

Link played Free Bird on ocarina.


End file.
